chihayafurufandomcom-20200214-history
YOUTHFUL
YOUTHFUL is the opening song of the first season of Chihayafuru. It is sung by 99RadioService. Opening The opening scene shows the Omi Jingu Shrine (in Shiga Prefecture), then the sky, and the karuta club members. Lyrics Kanji= 帰り道は過ぎていく少し風が吹いている たわいない会話妙に楽しくて 気づいてしまって冗談まじりかき消した それぞれの歩く道は別々と あの時描いた夢であふれた青写真と また違う明日でもいいさ 今はちはやふる想い胸に抱いて 目指した先に何があるんだ? 今なら掴めそうで手を伸ばしてみる 夢の途中きっといつかまた会えるだろう 夕闇に照らされて逃げる様に過ぎてった 恥ずかしいくらいにまっすぐな日々 今でも変わらない僕ら待ち合わせたあの場所 君はまだ覚えてるのかな? いつも目には映らないことが大切で 君と僕もつながってるんだ 茜の色に染まる影は伸びてゆく 夢の途中きっといつかまた会えればいい それでも今は笑える いつでも息をしている どんな僕でもここにいるから 今もちはやふる想い胸に抱いたそれが若さと笑いたきゃ笑えばいい 僕は君がいるから走り続けてる 君は言うだ ろう「きっとそれは僕も同じだ」と |-| Rōmaji= Kaerimichi wa sugite iku sukoshi kaze ga fuiteiru Tawainai kaiwa myou ni tanoshikute Kidzuite shimatte joudan majiri kakikeshita Sorezore no aruku michi ha betsubetsu to Ano toki egaita yume de afureta aojashin to Mata chigau ashita demo ii sa Ima wa chihaya furu omoi mune ni daite Mezashita saki ni nani ga arun da? Ima nara tsukamesou de te wo nobashite miru Yume no tochuu kitto itsuka mata aeru darou Yuuyami ni terasarete nigeru you ni sugitetta Hazukashii kurai ni massugu na hibi Ima de mo kawaranai bokura machiawaseta ano basho Kimi wa mada oboeteru no kana? Itsumo me ni wa utsuranai koto ga taisetsu de Kimi to boku mo tsunagatterunda Akane no iro ni somaru kage wa nobite yuku Yume no tochuu kitto itsuka mata aereba ii Soredemo ima wa waraeru Itsudemo iki wo shiteiru Donna boku demo koko ni iru kara Ima mo chihaya furu omoi mune ni daita Sore ga wakasa to waraitakya waraeba ii Boku wa kimi ga iru kara hashiri tsudzuketeru Kimi wa iu darou 'kitto sore wa boku mo onaji da' to |-| English= The road home is passing us by A slight breeze is blowing Our nonsensical conversations are strangely enjoyable Regrettably, when I became aware of it The jokes mixed in with our conversations have suddenly stopped And each of the roads that we are taking Is heading into separate directions A tomorrow that’s different From the blueprint that’s overflowing With the dream I painted Back at that time would be alright Right now, I hold these intense feelings tightly in my heart What am I going to find in the destination that I’m aiming for? If it’s right now, I feel that I’ll be able to get hold of it I’ll try reaching my hand out Along the way to my dream We'll meet again someday for sure Illuminated by twilight, like they're escaping Those days that headed straight forward passed by quickly as if embarrassed That place where we always met up Hasn’t changed even until now I wonder if you still remember it? The things that aren't always reflected In the eyes are also important You and I are connected The shadow dyed with a deep red color is spreading Along the way to my dream It would be nice if we definitely meet again someday Even so, I'm smiling right now At every moment, I'm breathing No matter how I am, I'll be right here Even now, I held these intense feelings tightly in my heart That is youth, and it's alright to just laugh if you should want to Because you're there, I continue to run You said so, right? "For sure, it's the same for me." Gallery YOUTHFUL Opening.jpg|Opening CHIHAYA FULL.png|CHIHAYA FULL YOUTHFUL Chihaya.jpg|Chihaya YOUTHFUL TCA.jpg|Taichi, Chihaya, and Arata YOUTHFUL Arata.jpg|Arata memorizing the cards YOUTHFUL Ending.jpg|Ending Credits *Full Lyrics for English Category:Music Category:Openings